


There is such trust in its eyes...

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	There is such trust in its eyes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Irina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Irina).



[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/663548069580767253/705007676710453318/SPOILER_corin_scramble.png)


End file.
